


The Winter We Fell in Love

by SkyLights17



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Superpowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: Some people would see her condition as a gift, but to her, it was nothing but a curse.Madison had the great misfortune of being born with inhuman strength. She knew there was something more behind her strength. She had no proof of this fact, but there was always a strange feeling lingering within her. For now, she hid her power and took a calm job at a local library, but the longer she went without using her power, the more unstable and hard to control it became.She should’ve seen it coming. It was only a matter of time before someone found out.She just wished it hadn’t been her roommate.Little does she know, he’s hiding a secret of his own.
Relationships: Jacsepticeye Egos/Original Female Character(s), Sean McLoughlin/Original Female Character(s), Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Kudos: 3





	1. Secrets

The drive to the library was quiet. Normally, Madison would listen to music on the way to work but not today. She’d been plagued by nightmares and had barely slept last night. The silence helped ease the throbbing in her head, and she wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

She pulled into the parking lot, turned off the engine, and rested her head on the steering wheel, taking a moment to just breathe. After a few minutes, she got out, locked the doors, and headed into the building. She was greeted by a very frantic coworker, who asked her to help with restocking shelves. Apparently, a popular, new book had been put out on the shelves and had sold out almost immediately. They had a few more boxes of the book, but half the staff was working to control the crowd of impatient customers waiting to buy the book. She nodded and quickly headed towards the back. She’d been given the name of the book and found the boxes fairly easily, considering they were the only boxes that hadn’t been alphabetized yet.

She usually got stuck with moving boxes, though she couldn’t blame them. The box would normally be heavy for three people to carry, but she lifted it with relative ease. She restocked the shelves, nearly getting trampled once they were all put out.

She spent the rest of the day moving boxes, and her manager stopped her on the way out, thanking her profusely for her help. She even offered her the day off tomorrow for all the trouble the crowd had caused her. Her manager didn’t give days off often, and she wasn’t about to complain. Tomorrow was Friday, and a long weekend sounded like music to her ears.

~

She opened the front door and slipped inside. She shared the house with her roommate, Jack, and she could vaguely here him moving around in the kitchen.

She stopped in the large entrance to the kitchen, planning to tell him she was home before she headed to her room, when she heard him mumbling to himself.

“I told you already. I can’t tell Madison.”

“Tell me what?”

Jack nearly dropped the plate in his hands when she spoke to him.

He whipped around to face her, and his face went pale. “No-Nothing!”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Jack.”

They stared each other down for several minutes before he cracked. He motioned to the table with a sigh. “Sit down.” She did as he asked, and he sat down across from her. “I have this condition. It’s kinda like Multiple Personality Disorder, but my personalities aren’t normal.”

“What do you mean?” She asked curiously.

He ran a hand through his hair. “Henrik is the one that knows all the specifics.”

She paused before speaking. “Can I talk to him? Or is that not how it works? I don’t wanna make assumptions or make you uncomfortable or-“

He placed a hand over her own. “Relax.”

Her eyebrows raised and she blinked at him in surprise. “Wow, I wasn’t ready for the German accent.”

“You recognize it?”

Her eyebrows drew together, and she frowned.

“Is something wrong?”

“I just feel like I’ve heard that accent before, but I can’t remember where..”

She racked her brain, and a sudden, vivid image of a glass room popped into her head, the echo of someone speaking in German following the crash of a metal door slamming shut.

She winced, raising a hand to her head. Trying to remember more made her head throb.

Henrik squeezed her hand, bringing her back to the present. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah..just a weird thought..” She gave him a strained smile. “So, what’s going on?”

“As Jack explained, he has multiple egos. It is a lot like Multiple Personality Disorder, but his egos are real duplicates of himself that have been fused together. Though we share the same face with minor differences, each one of us is a different person with a different personality. You have met us all at some point; though, at the time, you had no idea. Normally, our appearances differ slightly from Jack’s to make us more recognizable, but we do have the ability to take on his exact appearance at any time. That is why you never noticed a difference between us and Jack. If you would like, we can even give you a more detailed introduction to each of us.” He offered.

“Are all of you okay with that?” When he nodded, she smiled softly. “I’d like that.”

He cleared his throat and straightened up in his seat. His appearance shifted until he was wearing a button up shirt, creme-colored cardigan, khaki dress pants, and brown dress shoes. Behind his wire-rim glasses, his eyes had shifted to a subtle shade of grey. “Well then, I’m Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein. I’m well versed in medical knowledge, human health, and first aid. Whenever you were sick or hurt, I’m the one that advised you of what to do.”

His appearance shifted again. He was now wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, and red converse. His hair was now shaggy, falling across his forehead. “I’m Jackie!” He held out his hand to her, and when she took it, he shook it vigorously. “Whenever you needed help, I was always there! That’s what any good superhero does!”

Now, he was wearing a dark gray t-shirt, black joggers, black converse, and a gray snapback with a black brim. There was a design on the front with a pinkish-red skull wearing sunglasses. His eyes were incredibly blue. “Chase Brody. I like skateboarding and card games. I’m the one that tried to teach you how to do a kick flip.”

Now, he was wearing a white button up, a dark blue vest, black pants, black dress shoes, and a black bowtie. He had black hair, a black mustache, and eyes that almost looked silver.

He politely tipped his black bowler hat at her. “Jameson Jackson. Pleasure to meet you. I like to read and write. I’m the one that enjoys your talks about history.”

Now, his appearance shifted to a man with fluffy dark brown hair. It was shaved on each side, the top dyed a light shade of green. His eyes were a darker shade of blue, and strangely enough, they reminded her of a cat’s eyes. He had a red diamond shaped mark on his forehead. Above it was a red heart, to the left, was a black clover, and to the right, was a black spade. He was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a black cape. “I’m Marvin! I love video games and going outside! I get bored kinda easy, so I talk to you a lot! Oh, and I love magic! I always show you some of my tricks!”

She blinked, and suddenly she was looking at a man in a long sleeved, black and white striped shirt. He had on black pants and black shoes. His hair was the same as Marvin’s, except the top was died purple, not green. His eyes were purple too, and he observed her quietly for a long moment. “Robbie. I like to listen to you.”

All of a sudden, he was leaning across the table, but it wasn’t Robbie anymore. This man also had hair like Marvin and Robbie, but his was a darker shade of green that matched his green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, ripped black jeans, and black boots. He had a scar on his neck and a smirk on his lips. “I’m Anti.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it, and she swore his eyes flashed black for a second.

Anti was gone just as quick as he showed up, and she was staring back at Jack, the real Jack. “And you already know me. I’m the one that likes playing video games and joking around with you.”

She nodded. This was a lot to take in, but she’d had her share of unbelievable things.

“You’re handling this really well.” Jack said warily.

She ducked her head guiltily. “I haven’t exactly been completely honest with you either..”

“What do you mean?”

She looked up at him, her expression deathly serious. “I’m really strong.”

“Uh, okay?” He responded uncertainly.

She sighed softly. “You don’t get it.” She pushed her chair back and stood up. She walked out of the kitchen, and he followed her.

He openly gaped as she bent down and lifted the couch off the ground as if it weighed nothing.

“Bloody hell. How have I never seen that?!”

She sat the couch back down and turned to him. “I’ve gotten good at hiding it.”

Suddenly, she was looking at Jackie again. “You’re like a real superhero! Why would you hide that?!” Jackie’s smile faltered when her expression darkened.

“Let’s just say the last time someone found out, it didn’t end well.” She responded somberly.

Before he could say anything, her phone rang, and she dug it out of her pocket with a frown. Jackie watched her eyes dart over the screen before they widened.

“I was supposed to meet Max!” She grabbed the coat she’d discarded and threw it on before heading for the front door. “See ya later!” She was gone before Jackie could even blink.

“I forgot she had a boyfriend.” Marvin chimed in inside his head.

The words were followed by a snort from Anti. “She’s barely got one.”

“That’s not nice.” Robbie chided.

“I’m not wrong. When was the last time that fucker even had time to spend with her.”

“He’s got a busy job.” Jack reminded him, and Chase just grumbled, “You sound like her.”

“If you love someone, you should make time for them.” Marvin cut in matter-of-factly.

“It is none of our business.” Henrik sighed.

“None of our business my ass. We live with her!” Anti retorted.

“If she wants to talk about it, she will.” Jameson reminded them.

“He’s right.” Jack said.

“Now let us out!” Anti grumbled.

His demand was followed by a bright flash.


	2. The Truth

She sighed as she drove home. Max had asked her out to lunch for the first time in weeks, only to spend the entire time on the phone with someone from work. He apologized just like always, and no matter how much she wanted to, she was just too tired to argue with him. Max Callahan, the big corporate head of a business in the city. At first, she’d been okay with the time apart. After all, they did live an hour away from each other. He was busy, and she had accepted that because he claimed once the year was over, he would have more time to spend with her. That year came and passed, but things never slowed down. She understood that it took a lot to run a business, but she was starting to get tired of this. Even when he was with her, he was never actually there. She always felt like a bystander looking in on his life. They had no connection anymore, and she found herself wondering if they ever had one to begin with.

She pulled into the driveway and sat there, staring blankly ahead. She rested her head on the steering wheel. She wasn’t ready to go in and deal with everything that had happened that morning. She just wanted to sit here for a while.

~

“When is she gonna be back? I’m bored!” Marvin groaned, flopping dramatically onto the couch between Jackie and Chase.

Jack sat on the other side of Jackie and sighed. “I don’t know.”

“I wonder if she’d let me kiss her?” Anti wondered aloud, and Jack gaped at him. “She has a boyfriend!”

“So?” Anti asked. “We can change her mind.”

“No! If she likes us, it should be because she likes us, not because we forced her to.” Marvin cut in.

“We don’t even deserve for her to like us. We’re lying to her.” Jameson grumbled.

“Come on, JJ! We’re not lying!” Jackie responded.

“We’re hiding things from her.” Chase countered simply.

“Well, what do you propose we tell her?” Henrik snapped.

“Truth.” Robbie told them bluntly.

Jack got up, pacing between the two couches. After a few minutes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed. “What am I supposed to tell her?! ‘Hey, some crazy assholes bred us in a lab, and 90% of your memories were fabricated to keep you from telling people about their little science experiments!’ Is that what you want me to do?!”

“You don’t even have to tell her now.” Anti responded.

Though he had the same neutral expression, Jack could see him nervously staring at something behind him. Just then, he heard the sound of the front door opening. He called her name, but Madison was gone before he even made it to the door. She didn’t even take her car, so intent on getting away that she bolted right past it and down the street. By the time Jack got outside, she skidded around the corner onto the next street. He stood numbly in their driveway. “Fuck.”

He trudged back into the house and closed the door. He slid down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Robbie spoke softly to him. “She’ll be back.”

“How do you know that?” Jack mumbled doubtfully.

“She is stronger than you are giving her credit for.” Henrik added.

“She can lift the fucking couch over her head. Of course she’s stronger.”

“That is not what I was referring to.”

“What did you mean then?”

“Do you remember when we were in college? She was being bullied, failing her math class, and struggling with finding a job to help you pay rent.”

Jack nodded. He did remember those days. He would sometimes find her crying in her room, and Marvin would always come out to comfort her. Henrik took care of her when she fainted from overworking herself. Chase would cook for her. Robbie gave her hugs. Jameson would walk her to work. Jackie would defend her when she was being bullied, and Jack, himself, would joke and cheer her up when she was sad. Even Anti had come out at times to help. Despite his general air of disinterest, he did care for her. As ironic as it was, Anti was the one that handled the more sensitive conversations. Conversations about things like mental health and self esteem were Anti’s area of expertise, considering he had his own problems with mental health.

“When things were awful, she never gave up. Even when she found out about us, she didn’t leave.” Chase reasoned.

“Yeah! She’ll be back!” Jackie chimed in with a grin.

“She just needs space to process everything.” Jameson reassured him.

~Meanwhile~

Madison stared blankly ahead from her place on the park bench. “This can’t be real..” She whispered. “It just can’t be! There’s no why I’m-“

~

_She was banging on a glass wall. “Let me out! I want my mommy and daddy!” She screamed._

_A slot in the metal door opened, and someone looked in at her. All she could see were dark eyes, so dark they almost looked black. “Your parents are dead. Cry all you want, child, but they aren’t coming back.” The voice was deep and cold as ice, every word laced in poison. “But don’t worry. You’ll have the privilege of being our first test subject. If you survive, we’ll even let you go, but don’t ever tell a soul about this place, or we’ll bury you right next to your parents. So be a good little girl, and stay still.” The door opened and the man came in carrying a large syringe with a strange purple liquid inside. The smile on his face stretched unnaturally wide until it looked as if someone had slit his mouth from cheek to cheek. “This will only hurt a lot.” His crazed laughter was the last thing she heard before everything went white. Her body wasn’t responding, but she could feel every ounce of pain that seared through her body. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a garbled sound that didn’t even sound human._

~

She gasped, her entire body jerking forward. She shuddered, tears burning her eyes as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground in front of her. She wretched, fighting to breathe through every dry heave. 

She sat up, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She shivered, suddenly realizing how cold she was. She needed to go home, but she didn’t want to. If she went back there, she would be forced to face the fact that she was nothing more than a science experiment. Was she even human? She was once, but what about now? She’d been manufactured, a test subject turned into a monster with unfathomable strength. She hunched forward, a painful sob wrenching itself from her throat.

“I’m a monster..” She whimpered weakly.

~

By the time she got home, her throat was raw and her face was puffy and red from the crying combined with the cold. She stood numbly in front of the front door, her hand hovering on the knob. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, locking it behind her. She could hear a pin drop as she walked past all of them and into the kitchen. She dug a glass out of the cabinet, filled it at the sink, and downed it in a few gulps. She refilled the glass and stood there, staring out the window above the sink while she drank it. Slowly, the pain in her throat subsided, and she washed the glass out, dried it, and put it back in the cabinet. Her body moved on autopilot as she made dinner. She didn’t even realize she’d made pasta until she was pouring the sauce and cheese in with the noodles.

When she was done, she carried the pot into the dining room and sat it in the middle of the long table. For once, she was grateful for the excess of chairs at the table. She dished out her food, sat down in one of the end chairs, and closed her eyes. She took a slow, deep breath and opened her mouth. “Hey! Come on, or I’m eating without you!”

She was met by silence then the shuffling of feet before Jack stepped awkwardly into the dining room.

“I meant all of you.” She clarified, and she saw the surprise flicker over his face before he nodded. There was a flash, and she was staring at all eight of them.

She pointed to the pot. “Sit down and eat.”

There was another second of silence before they all took a seat. They took turns passing the pot around and dishing out their food.

She waited until they were done before speaking again. “Tell me what you know.”

“It is just as Jack said.” Henrik told her vaguely.

She glared at him. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“She deserves to know the truth. All of it.” Chase said.

He and Henrik shared a look, and the bespectacled man sighed. “Both, you and Jack were kidnapped as kids. You were taken to a facility and used as lab rats for their science experiments.” He told her bluntly.

She felt her stomach churn unpleasantly. “What happened next?”

“You and Jack were separated and taken to different sections of the lab. They were developing a serum meant to genetically modify human appearance. When it was complete, they injected both of you with the serum. The chances of survival were around 2.003%. You both survived, but the side effects were catastrophic. The different aspects of Jack’s personality became sentient. That’s what created us. Meanwhile, you developed superhuman strength that you had no idea how to control. As you and Jack were part of the same experiment, you were eventually allowed to have rooms next to each other. You both were raised there, and the two of you were actually quite close. When you both turned eighteen, they wiped your memories and sent you out into the world.” Henrik explained, and she frowned.

“Then why did you guys remember, and I didn’t.”

“They underestimated us.” Anti responded. “The machine they used was strong enough to wipe both yours and Jack’s memories, but it wasn’t strong enough to wipe all of ours.”

“They convinced the Dean of the college to give us scholarships and left us a fair amount of money, so we would think our parents left us something before they died, when in reality, they’d been dead a long time before that.” Jack admitted somberly.

“When we saw you on campus, we told Jack who you were.” Jameson said, and she looked to Jack.

“That’s why you became friends with me?”

When he nodded, she frowned, staring down at her barely touched food. “..I thought you actually liked me, but you were only friends with me because we were part of the same experiment..”

“That’s not true!” Marvin cut in quickly. “We did like you!”

“We still do.” Robbie added quietly.

“That’s why we hunted you down.” Jackie took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “You may not remember it, but we were friends before we met again in college. Before your memory was wiped, you knew about all of us, and we grew up with you. We cared about you then, and we still care about you now.”

“Jack’s memories returned over time, and now that you know about what happened, we think yours might too.” Chase told her with a small smile.

“And we’ll do everything we can to help!” Marvin grinned, and she was surprised how easily she smiled in return.

The tension seemed to drain out of them when she smiled, and she squeezed Jackie’s hand back.

“Alright, can we actually eat now?” She asked, her smile brightening as she glanced around the table at them.

They didn’t need to be told twice, and she giggled softly before digging into her own food.

Whatever happened, she knew she wasn’t alone, and that thought soothed the ache in her chest.


End file.
